pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesect
Genesect (ゲノセクト Genosect) is a dual-type / -type Generation V Mythical Pokémon. Genesect was an ancient Pokémon which most people say came from Kabutops due to its Pokédex entries matching that of Genesect's. Genesect came to be due to heavy experimentation by Team Plasma, turning it into a robotic creature with a cannon on its back. However, N abandoned the project saying that any Pokémon altered by science is "impure". The scientist working on the project, angered by N's decision, quit Team Plasma, created a lab, and continued altering Genesect until it escaped and was never seen again. Genesect's "signature move," Techno Blast, is altered by Hold Items called Drives that can change its type. The four drives are the Burn Drive, Douse Drive, Shock Drive and Chill Drive, and make the move's type Fire, Water, Electric, and Ice, respectively. An interesting note is that this Pokémon is nearly impossible to get in Shiny Pokémon quality because the only way to get it was through Wi-Fi events. Biology Physiology Genesect has a purple metal body with a head that looks like a saucer. It has two red eyes and on its back there is some sort of powerful cannon that could have been added onto it by Team Plasma when they made the modifications to it. Evolution Genesect does not evolve. Game Info Statistics hp = 71, atk = 120, def = 95, satk = 120, sdef = 95, spd = 99, total = 600 Game Locations |backcolor = |pokemon = Genesect |blackwhite = P2 Laboratory |bwrarity = Event |black2white2=Mystery Gift |b2w2rarity= Event }} Pokédex Entries |backcolor = |gen = V |black = Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been modified by Team Plasma. |white = This ancient bug Pokémon was altered by Team Plasma. They upgraded the cannon on its back. |black 2=This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. |white 2=This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. }} Learnset Special Forms Genosekuto BW Blaze.png|Genesect holding Burn Drive. Genosekuto BW Aqua.png|Genesect holding Douse Drive Genosekuto BW Lightning.png|Genesect holding Shock Drive Genosekuto BW Ice.png|Genesect holding Chill Drive High speed flight form.png|Anime exclusive High-Speed Flight form Sprites |Vback = Genesectbwback.gif |Vbacks = Genesectbwbackshiny.gif }} Appearances In the anime Genesect is confirmed to be in Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened. It also has a shiny form. Trivia *If the player takes a Genesect to the P2 Laboratory and shows it to the scientist there, he will battle the player. If the player wins, the scientist gives him/her two out of the four drives, with the two being different depending on the version of the game. The Genesect must be from the event or it will not work, if you got it by hacks then you will battle the scientist but you will not get the drives. *Genesect is the first -type Legendary Pokémon, not counting Arceus while holding the Insect Plate. *Genesect's move, Techno Blast, is somewhat similar to Arceus's Judgement, basing its typing on its held item. *Genesect is classified as the Paleozoic Pokémon because it existed during the Paleozoic Era, a time period more than 300 million years ago. *In the P2 Laboratory, there is a memo presumably written by Ghetsis stating that Lord N had modified what is to be the strongest Pokémon ever until he abandoned the project, likely because N is compassionate to the feelings of Pokémon. *CoroCoro leaked it and revealed on July 11, 2012. *Genesect is shown on a teaser after the pre-release of the fifteenth Pokémon movie. *Even though Genesect uses its signature move, Techno Blast, Genesect doesn't receive STAB from it. *Genesect is the only prehistoric Pokémon that is not a Rock-type. **It is also the only prehistoric Pokémon that can not be restored from a fossil. *It has been revealed by Nintendo that when you buy Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, you can receive Genesect through Nintendo WiFi from October 11 to November 12. *Genesect is one of the only two Pokémon that can learn Fly, the other being Volcarona. **Interestingly, neither of these Pokémon are the Flying type. *Genesect is the second Pokémon to be created in a Laboratory, the first being Mewtwo. **However, while Mewtwo is a clone, Genesect is a genetically altered version of a Pokémon that existed thousands of years ago. Etymoloy Genesect could mean Genetical Insect (since it is one of the first Pokémon World terrestrial) or "genetic" (genetic), with English word "insect" (insect in Castilian) due to its bug type. It is also possible that the name is combination of the words "genocide", due to its purpose as a war machine, and "insect", again due to its bug type. pl:Genesect Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon